15th Surprise
by Flaming Trails
Summary: Why does Doc have a giant amp at his house?


15th Surprise

A Back To The Future Story

By Flaming Trails

Disclaimer: I don't own Back To The Future. If I did, it would still be playing in theaters.

Prologue

This is part of Pre-Time, before the DeLorean adventures. It fits with both Original BTTF and The Vampire Doc Chronicles. I also tried to make this story ambiguous, so it fits with Wimp'85 and Success'85.

  


Thursday, June 9th, 1983

Hill Valley, California

8: 34 A. M.

Marty McFly was one happy teenager. It was his birthday today, 5 days after the end of school, and he was _finally_ 15. That meant he could get his driver's license and _lots_ of presents. Feeling very good, he hopped out of bed, dressed, and went downstairs. His family was waiting for him with their gifts. As she did with all her kids, Lorraine had cooked him a special breakfast - chocolate chocolate chip pancakes. Marty thanked her and dug right in.

As he ate, Marty reflected on how much his life had changed in the past 8 months. In October of last year, he had become friends with Doc Emmett Brown. Most everyone else thought the guy was crazy, but Marty knew better. Doc was simply misunderstood and desperate for a friend. Marty had never regretted becoming friends with him, even though it had cost _him _some friends.

After finishing breakfast, Marty got to open a present from each family member. While he was in the middle of opening Linda's, someone knocked on the door. Lorraine answered. "Oh, hello, Jennifer."

"Hi, Mrs. McFly," Jennifer said as she walked in. "I wanted to give Marty my present."

"Why didn't you just wait until the party tonight?"

"I dunno. I felt like giving it to him early, that's all."

Marty spotted her the minute she entered the kitchen. "Hey, Jenny," he greeted her, putting aside the new Walkman Linda had given him. He got up and kissed her. "I didn't expect to see you until this afternoon."

"I know. Happy birthday, Marty." She handed him a long gift-wrapped tube. "I hope you like it."

"Thanks." Marty pulled it open. "Oh, this is heavy-duty," he said happily, unrolling a 'Huey Lewis and the News' poster. "It's great, Jennifer. I'll hang it right by my bed." Jennifer smiled and gave him another kiss.

Marty opened his last present, then they all pitched in to clean up wrapping paper. George turned to Marty as he tossed a scrap into the garbage. "Do you think Dr. Brown got you anything, son?"

Marty looked at him. "Dad, Doc's known me for less than a year. So far, all I do is clean up the place and listen to his records. Why would he get me anything?"

"He's known you for 8 months," George argued. "I think that qualifies a birthday present."

"And, after all, you did celebrate his birthday with him," Lorraine added, stuffing the cardboard tube from the poster into the bag. "He should do the same for you."

"Well, he _is_ coming to my party tonight. But if he got me anything, it'll be something little. Doc's been really busy with some new project. He's doing something to the wall in the storage room where he keeps his papers and stuff. Won't tell me what it is, though," Marty complained, stuffing the last of the paper into the bag.

"You should get him to tell you by saying it's your birthday and everyone has to do what you say," Jennifer jokingly suggested.

"I wish," Marty giggled. "Come on, I want to see what Doc got me. It's probably nothing to get excited about, but who cares."

Thursday, June 9th

9: 47 A. M.

Doc made a final adjustment. "_There, it's done,_" he thought, feeling a sense of relief. "_I was starting to worry I'd never make the completion date. Well, I did. All that remains is to show it to Marty_." He did a final, careful check. Everything was in perfect working order. Satisfied, Doc went to wash up.

As the scientist scrubbed his greasy, sweaty hands and face, he thought about the changes that had come to his life. 8 months ago, he'd met and become friends with Marty McFly, a local teenager. He had never been happier. Marty was his first real friend, and he hoped they would remain friends for a long time. So far, all the signs seemed to be pointing to a fruitful companionship between the two.

Doc looked at himself in the mirror and sighed happily. He hoped Marty liked the present he had built for him. It was going to be a big surprise for the teen. After all, he had done all he could to keep it secret from his friend until the appropriate moment. He shivered a little from excited anticipation. 

There was a knock at the door. "Hey Doc?" Marty called.

Doc went to greet him. "Hi Marty. Happy Birthday. Hi Jennifer."

"We came over to see how your invention's coming along," Marty told him as he stepped inside. "Are you gonna tell me what it is soon?"

"I can tell you right now. After a long night of work, I finally completed it. And I'm glad I did. That was one of my harder projects, but it was definitely worth the work."

"Hey, cool!" exclaimed Jennifer. "Can we see it? I've been dying to know what it is."

"Sure! Just follow me." Doc led the way back to his storage area. He indicated the far wall. "Here it is."

Marty's eyes bugged out. What Doc had been building was a giant amplifier! It had millions of switches, dials, and plug-in points, and looked like it could lift you off your feet with a single note. "_Jesus, this would be perfect for my gui-_"

Marty frowned, suddenly confused. "Doc?"

"Hmm?" Doc checked a few dials.

"This looks like an amp for a guitar."

"It is."

"You don't play guitar," Marty pointed out.

Doc smiled. "You do."

Marty remained confused for a second. Then the remark hit home. "D-Doc, y-you built this amp-for _me_? _This_ is my birthday present from you?"

"Yes! Do you like it! I studied a lot of music magazines and small amp diagrams, so it should work perfectly," Doc said eagerly. Marty cautiously went up to it and flipped a few switches. The machine hummed, ready for a chord.

"Doc. . .Doc, this is incredible," he murmured, stunned. "This is the best present I've ever gotten!" He experimentally turned a dial, grinning broadly. Then he looked at his friend, confused again. "But why? I've only known you for 8 months! I didn't do anything special for your birthday. I never thought you'd build me anything this awesome for my birthday. Why?"

Doc suddenly blushed. "Er-well. . . ." he stammered, fiddling with his lab coat. He felt shy, suddenly. "I-oh, hell, I won't mince words. You're my first real friend, Marty. The first I've ever had. In my own childhood, most of the other kids simply wanted someone to tease or to do their homework for them. And in my adult years, everyone avoids me because of my supposed psychoses and mental disturbances. You actually-_wanted_ to be my friend. I wanted to do something really special for you. When you told me you played guitar, I instantly thought of this." Suddenly embarrassed, Doc turned away.

Marty was stunned. He was the first real friend Doc had ever had? He looked back at the amp a second, then back at Doc. He remembered how long Doc had been working on it-5 months, since December of 1982. Doc appreciated him that much. 

Doc glanced at him, obviously wondering what he thought of this. His expression reminded Marty of all the looks he'd seen Doc getting. Even Lorraine, before she'd gotten to know him better, had called him "Lunatic Brown". It called to mind how lonely Doc must be. "_If I was that lonely, I'd probably want a friend that bad._"

Slowly, Marty smiled again. He went over and gave Doc a big hug, swallowing his pride by standing on tiptoe. "Thanks so much."

Doc jumped slightly, startled. Although he had hugged Marty before, this was the first time Marty had hugged him. After a moment, he slid his arms around the teen. "What's this for?" he inquired.

"For being _my_ friend. You're a great guy, Doc." Doc smiled and pulled Marty close.

"Aww, how cute," Jennifer cooed. Embarrassed, the boys separated. "Let me get a picture and I'll have it framed for Marty's 16th."

"Hey, that ain't a bad idea. Do you have a camera, Doc?"

"Of course I do! I photograph my experiments, don't I? It's an instant camera from Kodak. It's around here somewhere. . . ." Doc began searching through the piles of stuff in the room. "I always put it back in this room after photographing an invention. Come on, where are you?" He moved a stack of papers. "Ah, there you are!" He pulled the camera free from a pile and handed it to Jennifer. "The film's already loaded."

"Great. Okay, get next to Marty." Doc went over and stood next to his friend, who was still marveling at the amp. "Marty, turn around and move closer to Doc. I've only got half of you in the picture." Marty turned around and slid closer to Doc. Jennifer focused the camera. "Get back a little farther."

"Take the picture already!" Marty complained.

"I want to make sure it's just perfect. Step back."

They stepped back. Marty slid his arm around Doc's waist. Doc put an arm around Marty's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

Jennifer grinned. "Perfect! Okay, smile!"

They both smiled broadly. Jennifer snapped the picture, and a second later the still-black photo came out the front. While waiting for it to develop, Jennifer located a pen and wrote on the back, "Doc and Marty, June 9th, 1983."

Once the photo had cleared, Jennifer handed the photo to Marty. "Consider it my second gift for you. Just remember to get copies for me and Doc."

"Will do." Marty immediately stuck it in his wallet.

"Why do _you_ want a copy?" Doc asked, puzzled. 

"Just a memento," Jennifer shrugged.

Marty looked happily at the amp. He couldn't wait to try it out. "Heavy," he mumbled. "There's just _one_ problem, though."

Doc frowned. Had he forgotten something? "And that is. . . ?"

"How am I ever gonna match this on _your_ birthday? Cause I gotta make this up to you somehow."

Doc smiled in relief. "You don't have to. It's enough that you're my friend, Marty."

Marty was touched. "Doc, that's-" Finding no words to express his feelings, he gave Doc another hug. Doc squeezed back, so glad he and Marty had met.

Without either of them knowing, Jennifer picked the camera back up. Smiling mischievously, she pointed it straight at them.

Click. "JENNIFER!"

The End


End file.
